What Hurts the Most
by silverrayne621
Summary: He loves Sasuke, but someone can only be pushed so far...but is his love unrequited? Now turned into a 3 part series...
1. What Hurts the Most

Okey dokey! Finally offa my writers block!!

I'm feeling very sad today, but I have another song fic for you all.

This song has been used...millions of times in various fics...but I want to try to write one of my own...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, I am just a poor ol' girl. I don't own the song 'What Hurts The Most' either, Rascal Flatts does...

* * *

What Hurts The Most

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Naruto sat in his apartment, his door locked tight, windows closed, and draped shut.

The rain poured outside, making a steady beat. A pot sat on the floor of his bedroom floor, catching the water that snuck its way into the room. He didn't care.

He leaned back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, tears silently running down his cheeks, dropping onto the cold pillow below his head.

Naruto sniffed slightly as he looked over towards the calendar on the wall, tonight was when they celebrated **his **return. Naruto knew he was an idiot for saying what he said, he was depressed, and it was his fault, but he could care less, the bastard had no right to do what he done.

//Flashback//

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, staring at the raven haired teen infront of him.

Sasuke smiled slightly and took a step towards Naruto, the blond took a step back, pulling out a kunai and holding it protectivly in front of him.

"What do you want?"

He didn't reply, but took another step towards Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't come any closer, I swear if you do, I will kill you."

Sasuke just kept on taking steps until Naruto was backed up into a tree.

"Sasuke..." He didn't get a chance to finish, because Sasuke's lips were on his, giving his a chaste, but sweet kiss.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, I love you, please come back with me, forget the village." he whispered kissing Naruto again.

The kunai dropped from his hand and fell to the ground.

"Please Naruto." He whispered, sounding almost in tears.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, all traces of hatred, and distrust were gone, now only love and kindness were present, "Sasuke...I don't know what to say...leave the village...I don't thin-"

Sasuke silenced him with another kiss, "Don't think, do you love me Naruto?"

Naruto nodded silently.

"Then come with me..." Sasuke whispers kissing Naruto again, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

Naruto resisted at first, but when he felt Sasuke's tounge run along the length of his bottom lip, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He felt a hand run through his hair, drawing him deeper into the kiss, and farther from reality.

As they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, eyes still closed.

"I love you Sasuke." He whispers resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder, panting.

He didn't see the smirk on Sasuke's face, "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto hears a clicking noise, but pays no attention to it as Sasuke leant down and captures his lips again.

A sharp prick brings him back to reality as he pulled away from Sasuke and put his hand over the back of his neck, rubbing where the stinging was.

"What was-" He looks up at Sasuke, who held an empty syringe, "Sasuke?" he brought his hand from his neck, blood and a clear liquid was on his finger.

Sasuke chuckled, putting the syringe away, turned and walked away.

"Sasuke...I...what...I...you...said you love me..."

He stopped, and turned to face Naruto, "Me, love you? Naruto, you must be really naive, I don't even like you, you're just a mere obsticale, in my way, that I'm trying to get rid of. Once the poison settles in your system, you'll be dead, no one will know why."

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke, "You bastard...You lied to me..."

"Good job Naruto, you're smarter than you look."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his eyes flashing red, "You damn bastard, you tell me you love me, then you say you don't. Why? Why do you play with my feelings?"

"Because Naruto, you, are in my way of revenge. First it was your drive to bring me back, that I could over look. Then from a reliable source, I found out you were in love with me, so I devised this little plan to get rid of you, so I can get my revenge, and you...you will be out of my way."

Naruto growled, "So you think that this is all about you? You think that you're the only one who wants revenge, because you're family's gone? Open your fucking eyes Sasuke, there are others who don't have family, I don't have a family! I thought you knew that by now, you're not alone Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I am alone, you have nothing on me, we're different Naruto, I had a family until my brother killed them, you...you have never had a family."

"You are the most un-greatful bastard. I can't believe I ever loved you. I hope Itachi fucking kills you." He picked the kunai up off of the ground and threw it at Sasuke, "I hope he kills you, you selfish bastard, and you go to hell."

//end flashback//

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, crying silently, as he drifted off to sleep.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Dreams plagued his sleep, dreams of all the times before Sasuke left, when he could have told him he loves him.

//Flasback//

The kunai stuck out of Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto hit the target.

Sasuke looked at the kunai, then back at Naruto, "Idiot." his eyes were cold as he turned around and walked away.

As Naruto watched him walk away, the glare faded, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I hate you. I hate you so much...but..."

He dropped to his knees,

"I still love you..."

//End flashback//

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Early the next morning, a loud knocking woke Naruto up. He slowly got up, and opened the door. Sakura stood on the other side, a smile on her face.

"Hi Naruto, how are you today?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Fine, would you like to come in?"

"Sorry Naruto, I have to hurry and get home, I just came to tell you there is a party tonight at seven at Sasuke-kun's we're celebrating his return."

Naruto opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't want to see the bastard, but she cut him off.

"Okay! See you tonight Naruto! I have to go now, Lee is waiting on me!"

He sighed and looked down, "Alright." he went back inside and layed back down on the bed, and closed his eyes, determined to try to get some sleep, and hopefully sleep through the whole party, so he wouldn't see the bastard's smug face.

//Later that night//

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock, 6:51, nine minutes before the party. He sighed and turned over, trying to go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

Getting up and walking to his closet, he opened it, deciding, he atleast should go, he owed it to Sakura.

Deciding on just a simple pair of baggy black jeans and a black shirt with orange sleeves, he put the clothes on and walked out of his apartment, not bothering to lock the door.

He walked down the path towards Sasuke's mansion, he yawned, he was still tired.

Looking up, Naruto stared at the moon, so free, so...bright...

"Naruto!" He heard a yell and there was Sakura, standing on the front porch, waving at him.

He sped up a bit, walking up beside Sakura.

She hugged him, "I'm so glad you could make it Naruto," she told him as she pulled him inside, where all of their friends were.

Naruto looked around at everyone, they looked so happy.

"Oh look Naruto, there's Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, over here!" she yelled slightly over the crowd.

Naruto didn't eve look up as he heard Sasuke approching, nor did he look up when Sasuke greeted them.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sakura's concerned voice broke his muddled thoughts.

Naruto looked up, his eyes catching Sasuke's for a moment, "Yeah, fine Sakura-chan, just lost in my thoughts."

She smiled at him, buying the lie, she sighed, "Team Seven is back together again!"

She put her arms around Sasuke and Naruto, bringing them closer together as both Sasuke and Naruto made noises in the back of their throats, agreeing with her.

"Well, as much as I would like to hang around here, I have to go and talk to Lee." she said as she let them go and walked over to where she saw Lee, leaving Sasuke and Naruto standing there.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Sasuke turned and walked back into the crowd. Naruto shook his head and sighed, he knew it was a lost cause...Sasuke hated him.

He turned around, missing the pitying look Sakura and Ino sent him and walked out the front door.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

He stared at the moon, bringing back his earlier thoughs, the moon, it was free, it watched over them, it was ever he closed his eyes as the wind blew.

"What are you doing out here?"

Naruto froze, he knew that voice "What do you want bastard?"

"Why didn't you die?"

Naruto let out a shakey breath, he was a fool thinking Sasuke would want anything else, "You didn't know bastard? I have a demon inside of me, Kyuubi flushed out all the poison before it went to my blood stream."

He heard Sasuke turn around.

"Did you ever get your revenge? The revenge that you needed so bad that you felt you had to kill your best friend?"

Sasuke stopped, "No." he said sharply, his voice cold, "I didn't. Something kept me from doing it."

Naruto chuckled, "Be glad you still have family." he said humorlessly.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

_Not seeing that loving you_

"You don't know do you? No matter how much I try to be angry at you for almost killing me, I can't."

"What do you mean?" He heard the curiosity in Sasuke's voice.

"I never stopped loving you Sasuke, never will. I try so hard to stop, but I can't, and you can't see that. You faked your feelings for me, and yet...I can't stop thinking about how safe I felt, in your arms." he turned around to face Sasuke, "You don't realize, that when you asked me to leave Konoha and come back with you, I was ready, ready to give up my dream, and I would have." he choked on a sob, "I would risk anything for you. Everything, but you don't care...so why should I?"

"Naru-"

Naruto turned away, "Just stop Sasuke, I don't want to hear it, okay? You obviously don't care, so just drop it."

"But-"

Naruto slowly walked away, "I still love you Sasuke, don't forget that."

_That's what I was trying to do_

Sasuke stood there as Naruto walked away.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Hm..do I smell a sequel for this?? lol...anyway, hope you like it! Oh yeah..my b-day is the 20th of this month! I'm so happy...could someone maybe...write me a fic for my b-day...I mean you don't have to, since I know everyone has better things to do than write stories for people they dont kno...

/sighs/ anyway, please review!


	2. Untitled

Okay, here's the next chapter! This one is from Sasuke's pov, not exactly like first person, but you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song Untitled, Simple Plan does...

Remember this chapter takes place about 2 months after the last one...so...yeah

Please forgive the retarded fight scene thingy...action isnt my thing.

Also, for the sake of my story, there are still sound nins that hate Konoha nins...okay?

* * *

Untitled

* * *

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
_

The light around him was bright, his mind frazzled. He couldn't see where he was.

He opened his mouth to try to ask a question but someone shushed him.

"Its alright Sasuke-kun, you're going to be okay."

He knew that voice, it was Sakura's.

"Sa...ku...ra...?"

He felt someone grab his hand, "Yeah Sasuke-kun, its me."

"Where...a...am...I? What...hap...happe...ned?" his voice as low and hoarse.

He heard Sakura sigh, "Well, we had a mission, and rouge nins attacked, they were too powerful, and you and Naruto got hurt."

"Mis...sion?" his voice cracked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. Drink this, it'll make you're throat better." She held a cup up to his lips, and allowed him to take a drink of it.

"Where's Naruto?" he struggled to sit up.

"Don't sit up Sasuke-kun, you'll hurt your wounds." Sakura held him down

"Where's Naruto!" He shouted, pushing out of Sakura's hold, and sitting up, ignoring the pain.

"Tsunande-sama is with him now, she's trying to help him."

"What's wrong with him?"

Sakura looked down. Noticing this Sasuke stopped struggling, "What's wrong with him Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." she whispered tearfully.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "What's wrong with him Sakura, answer me!"

She sobbed, "He took the hit Sasuke-kun, he took the hit, and its all my fault."

"What hit? What hit did he take?" She sobbed heavily, "Sakura! Dammit! Answer me!"

She looked in his eyes, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, you see..."

/Flashback/

There were Sound Ninja all around them, attacking them.

Sakura looked to where Sasuke was fighting with three nins, his chakra depleteing rapidly from using the Chidori to decrease the nins.

"Sasuke-kun, don't do it! You're already loosing alot of blood and chakra!" She yelled not noticing the nin about to attack her.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto yell. She turned, a kunai about to be plunged into her, when someone ran in front of her.

"Naruto!" She heard herself yell as he collapsed on her.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_

Sasuke looked over to where he heard the yell, Sakura sat on the ground, Naruto in her arms a kunai sticking out of his chest.

His eyes widened. He fought harder and harder, wearing his body down, he charged up the chidori again, his body protesting, his muscles screaming.

The pain intense, his vision faded, as he fought his way through the nins, he killled the last one before collapsing.

"Sasuke-kun!"

/End Flashback/

"Then, Kakashi and Gai came and brought us to Tsunande-sama." Sakura whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

He pushed her away and got up, his body protesting, as he limped to the door.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know where his room is, and you could aggitate your wounds."

He turned around, something akin to desperation in his eyes, "Tell me where he is." He demanded, his voice pleading.

Sakura looked down, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Tell me Sakura."

She sighed, "The room right across the hall, be careful Sasuke-kun, you don't need to bother your wounds."

He ignore her, limping out the door, carefully opening the door to the room.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
_

Naruto lie in the bed, still, no longer in the bloody clothes, but traces of blood still on his skin.

Sasuke carefully walked over to the bed, his body protesting with every step.

"Naruto..." he whispered, his voice sounding different.

"He won't respond." A voice said from the door.

Sasuke turned, Tsunande stood at the door, her face was grave.

"Why not?"

"He's in a coma."

Sasuke gulped a bit, "A coma?"

"He lost too much blood and chakra, he's fell into a coma, hopefully Kyuubi will heal him..."

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream_

His eyes widend, his mouth opened, taking in harsh breaths.

"Sasuke?"

His vision growing hazy as his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

_How could this happen to me_

----------------------------------------------

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

"Sakura! Get in here now! We're losing him!" He heard the voice, it sounded like Tsunande. He slowly opened his eyes, the white light bright.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. He slowly got up and limped towards the door, his muscles stiff from sleep, _'What's going on?' _he wondered as he looked across the hallway, where all the noise was from. His eyes widen as he watches people scramble around the table, trying to get Naruto breathing.

He slowly backs up, until he feels his back hit the wall, not caring if it irritates his wounds, he slides down the wall, and brings his hands up to his head, staring at the floor.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

It was when he was twelve years old and they shared that accidental kiss with the blond, he realized that he liked Naruto...

He didn't know how it happened, but when he saw those needles in Naruto's body when they fought Haku, he realized he couldn't lose Naruto, that he loved the blond.

His biggest mistake was when he had played with Naruto's feelings like he done when they met up on the out skirts of Konoha. When he tried to kill Naruto...when he left Konoha...

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

He felt someone sit beside him, but he kept his eyes trained to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

It was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He slowly shook his head, it couldn't be happening.

"Sakura! Get back in here! We need you're help! He's still not breathing!"

That's all it took, he got up, ignoring the wounds, ignoring the blood that now poured out of his newly opened wounds, and ran.

Out into the forest, the rain mixing with his blood.

His head pounded, he could hardly breathe, none of that mattered.

He tripped, falling on his knees, blood and rain puddling around him.

His breathing harder as he hit the ground repeatedly with his fist, "Goddammit!" He yelled as he collapsed and passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
_"...He's going to be fine..."

"...Naruto started breathing again..."

"...What about Sasuke?"

"...I don't know Sakura, I don't know..."

_How could this happen to me_

_"I'm sorry Naruto...Please...forgive me..."_

* * *

There ya go! The next part, how do you like it? I love it, especially the song, Its a beautiful song, the video is even more beautiful, the song makes me cry...

Oh yeah, to the reviewer who requested the song "Someday" by Nickelback, sorry I didn't use the song...can I make it up to ya by writing a fic using the song for ya?

One more chapter! Let me know in the review if you want me to do more stories using songs like this? That actually have signifigance to them?

Any ideas for a song to use? If u want I can even write a one shot song fic for ya...yes, I'm very desperate for ideas...

Well review! Oh yeah, watch out for my other oneshot called Family Portrait, its an Uchiha clan fic...and it has no pairing...wow...well, bye!


	3. How to Save a Life

Okay, final chapter, I hope you guys like, but you're gonna kill me...especially for what I do in this chapter...

Some of the song may not go with what I type, but it's just the way I see the song...if you want me to explain it, I will, just ask me in a review...

* * *

How to Save a Life

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

The room was quiet, the only sound was the rythmic breathing of a person asleep.

The door opens and a figure walks in, his black hair messy, and bags under his eyes.

He quietly walks over to the bed and sits in the chair beside it.

"Naruto?"

The only answer he's rewarded with is rythmic breathing.

He sighes, "Look, Naruto, you have to wake up, please."

Once again he is answered with breathing.

He reaches out and grasps Naruto's hand, "I'm sorry."

The sound of cloth sliding against a chair echoes through the room as he gets up and walks out of the room.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

Once he closes the door, he groans and slides down the wall, "What did I do wrong?" he questioned himself quietly.

//Flashback//

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered resting his head against his shoulder, panting.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke smirked, pulling the cap off of the syringe, and leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss.

//End Flashback//

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

The next day, he walked back into Naruto's room, the blond was pale, and his breathing was still even and deep.

"Hey Naruto," he said walking over to the bed, "I-" he stopped and sighed, "Look, I don't kow what to say, but, you really need to wake up soon, okay? I have to tell you something, important." He got up, not looking back, knowing that Naruto wouldn't answer him, and walked out the door, and back to his room.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He sat on his bed and layed back on the pillows, how did it all come to this he wondered, as he closed his eyes to get more sleep._  
_

//Flashback//

"You are the most un-greatful bastard. I can't believe I ever loved you. I hope Itachi fucking kills you." Naruto picked the kunai up off of the ground and threw it at him, "I hope he kills you, you selfish bastard, and you go to hell."

//End Flashback//

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

When he walked into the room later that next day, a voice stopped him from talking.

"Sasuke..."

Its was quiet, and raspy, but it was there.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he walked hurridly over to the bed, "Naruto, you're awake."

He laughed, "Yeah, I am..." his voice got louder, "Why did you keep on coming everyday?"

"Well, I was hoping that you'd wake up, so I could tell you..." he trailed off, his voice growing uncertain.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What Sasuke, what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, "For everything, for playing with you're feelings like that, and..."

"And?"

"And for not telling you-"

Naruto groaned and closed his eyes, "Sasuke, go get Tsunande-baa-chan," he winced, "Hurry."

"What's wrong?"

He groaned again, "I don't know, just go get her."

Sasuke nodded and left to retrive her. When he returned with Tsuande, she gasped and ran over to Naruto's side.

"What's wrong Naruto? Where does it hurt?"

He tried to respond, but couldn't, as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

Quickly she started looking for the problem, "Sasuke, go get Shizune and Sakura, we're losing him!"

"What?"

"Go!"

He hurridly went out to find them, when he found them, Sakura offered to take him bacck to his room to rest, he shook his head, "No, go, to Tsunande-sama, she's in Naruto's room, we're losing him."

Both pairs of eyes widened as they ran for Naruto's room.

When they arrived, Tsunande immediatly started shouting orders, and ordered him out of the room.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

An hour later as the frantic movement in Naruto's room calmed down, the door opened and Sasuke looked up at Tsunande as she looked down at him sadly.

"Is he okay?"

She shook her head sadly, "No, he's going slowly, his broken rib punctured his lung, its getting harder for him to breathe..."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, "There's more isn't there?"

She nodded, "His broken rib crack, and a piece cut the main arterie, he's slowly losing blood to his heart, and its slowing down, he's not in any pain..."

"When will he pass?"

"In a few minutes, if you have anything to say to him, you better do it now, before its too late."

Sasuke slowly got up and went into Naruto's room.

"Hey." the blond's soft voice broke the silence.

Sasuke said nothing, but just walked over to Naruto and grabbed his shaking hand, holding it tightly.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed, "Look Naruto, I lied, in the forest, when I said I couldn't love someone like you, I can, and I do, I love you so much Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said."

He felt the shaking hand in his squeeze his back, he looked up into Naruto's blue eyes, "I love you too Sasuke, I love you too." she whispered and pulled slightly on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his breathing was shallow and rapid, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I..."

Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, "Shh, its alright, I understand." he pulled on Sasuke until their faces were mere inches apart, "Just grant me this last wish...okay?"

Sasuke nodded and closed, as Naruto pulled him down again, and their lips touched.

Sasuke brought a hand up to Naruto's scarred cheek, stoking it gently as the kiss deepend, lips moving in sync with each other.

Breaking apart, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared down at Naruto, "I love you."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, and smiled, "I love you..." he took a deep breath, "...too Sasuke, always remember that..." he carefully pulled their intertwined hands to his chest, over his heart, "Stay...with me...until...I'm gone..."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the bed beside Naruto, feeling the weakening heartbeat under their hands, as the heartbeat got slower and slower, Naruto's grip became slack, his eyes opened a bit, the light leaving them, "I'll wait for you, I'll...be there...when...you...get there..."

Sasuke nodded again, as a tear escaped his eye.

"Don't cry for me...I'll be with you...right...there..." he pointed with his other hand to Sasuke's heart.

He grabbed the other hand in his, not trusting his voice.

A small smile made its way onto Naruto's face as his eyes closed, his heart and breathing stopped, and his grip on Sasuke's hands loosened.

Letting go of Naruto's hands Sasuke silently stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a kiss on Naurto's cheek.

He walked over to the door, not turning back, and turned off the light, leaving the room.

_How to save a life..._

* * *

So, how did you like it? My other stories should be updated soon, I promise, and yes I know, everyone will hate me, cause I killed Naruto...but...I listened to the song and it fit...well, it did to me...

Please review!!


End file.
